Turtle Justice
by cocopops1995
Summary: The Injustice League has joined forces with a villain known as The Shredder and they have captured the Justice League. Now it's up to the Team and their new friends to rescue their mentors... and maybe save the world while they're at it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello dear readers! Welcome to the new story on my profile!**

**This is a TMNT (2003 series, the awesome series, before Fast Forward) and Young Justice (during season 1) cross over... but I have it here because I don't think anybody actually reads crossovers that much)**

**This story has been co-written with my best friend Fruityloops :)**

**Fruityloops and I don't own YJ or TMNT, if we did neither show would have been cancelled only to be replaced by kiddie versions... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*ZAP!*

"Oh my head"

"What the shell?"

"Warning: unrecognised life forms detected. Intruder alert."

"Uh, guys? I don't think we're in the sewer anymore."

A naughty cackle was heard not too far off, "You're right Donatello, you aren't "

"Uh dude, u know these... green... tortoises?" Kid Flash asked, scratching his read

"Turtles!" For indignant voices chorused

"Ninja Turtles" Robin supplied with a smirk

"Uhm, do we know you?" The blue-bandannaed, twin katana yielding turtle asked

"No" robin answered "but you will."

"Wait, so theres a huge threat to mankind and you recruit four huge tortoises?"

"Turtles!" The four shouted getting more irritated.

"But also totally awesome NINJA turtles" the one with the orange bandanna said proudly.

"Mikey shut your trap! We dont even know know who they are!" The one with the red bandanna said

"Robin, you are sure that these... turtles... will be able to help?"

Robin nodded, "If I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, they deal with cheese grater man all the time."

"Very well," Aqualad said before turning to their new guests, "I am called Aqualad, and this is-"

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis. Partners to the gratest heroes in the world!" The one in with the orange bandanna finished excitedly, "This is so awesome!"

The team stared at the speaking Turtle in shock, even Robin seemed surprised

The one with the blue bandanna shrugged, "My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers: Donatello," he pointed at the one with the purple bandanna and bo staff, "Raphael," he pointed at the one with the red bandanna and sai

"And shell-for-brains over here is Michaelangelo." Raphael said, pointing a thumb and the turtle with the orange bandanna and nunchucks who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement

"Can I have all you autographs?" Michaelangelo asked

His brothers slapped their foreheads

"Well good to know we have fans in the sewers too" Artemis said.

"Uhm why exactly are we here?" Dontello asked.

"Wait!" Michaelangelo interrupted, "will we get to meet Batman?" he asked practically glowing with excitement. He received a slap on the head from his brother Raphael for that.

Robin cackled again, "Batman's kind of... indisposed at the moment."

"Dude it is really creepy when you cackle like that." Mikey said

"You see! I'm not the only one!" Wally exclaimed, which earned him a slap over the head from Artemis

Ralph giggled at that, "I like her." He said so just his brothers and Robin heard.

"Better not let Wally hear you say that." Robin told him.

Leonardo cleared his throat, "Sorry but could I please know whats going on?"

"According to Robin, you four are familiar with the villain known as The Shredder, correct?" Aqualad asked

"Shred-head? We kick his butt all the time." Michaelangelo said with a hint of nervousness in his confident tone

"Yes we are familiar with The Shredder, unfortunately, what's he got to do with this?" Leonardo asked

"He has joined forces with a group of villains known as the Injustice League and together they have come up with a plan to take over the world. It is up to us to stop them, but we do not know how The Shredder operates." Aqualad explained

"And I guess that's where we come in." Leo said

"But why aint the Justice League taking care of them?" Raph asked

His brothers looked at him incredulously

"What?" Raph defended himself, "Don't tell me you guys haven't picked up a thing or two from Mikey's incessant chatter about how awesome the Justice League is."

Mikey grinned widely and Raph raised his eyebrow dangerously at him.

Aqualad carried on, "The answer to your question, Raphael, is that the Justice league has been taken captive by the Injustice League and the Shredder."

"You mean... we get to team up with the coolest teenagers in the world... to rescue THE Justice League?" Mikey asked seriously

His brothers swapped glances as Aqualad answered, "That is correct."

"So why... didn't you zap my Turtle Titan suit over here with me?!" Mikey pointed an accusing finger at Robin.

Leo caught Robin's eye and mouthed "Thank you!"

Robin let loose another cackle, "I knew there had to be a good reason why I always wanted to meet you guys."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we must get started on our mission." Aqualad said.

"I agree." Said Leo.

"Where do we begin?" Donny asked.

"To the control room." Robin said leading the way

"So what do you guys call yourselves?" Mikey asked as they were headed to the control room.

"Huh?" Kid Flash asked

"You know like we are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Justice League is the Justice League. What are you guys called?"

Kid Flash shrugged, "The Team."

"The Team? Seriously?"

"You got a problem with that?" Superboy growled angrily, causing Mikey to shriek and jump 2 meters in the air

"Nope not a problem, no problem at all." Mikey said quickly

Raph smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks to J for all your help with the technology in this chapter!**

**Before you guys start complaining that the finer details don't match the post season 1 time frame we gave you for YJ, just go with the flow with us on this alright... it will make all our lives so much easier:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They all made their way into the control room and Donny's jaw nearly reached the floor.

"Wow dude maybe you should close that, you don't want anything to fly in there." Mikey said looking at his brother.

"Oh, my gosh! A solar pack!" Donny exclaimed, eyes wide with amazement.

"And theres a tornado generator!" He paused, "Wait why would you even need one of those?"

Robin chuckled "No reason. It just looks cool."

"Awesome." Donny grinned from ear to ear then gasped.

"Oh my shell! Thats a robotic dragon tank! I've only ever seen that once! And I might have fallen in love."

"Yea its one of my favorites! Its equipped with lazers, stun guns, rocket launchers, smoke grenades and lots of other stuff I still need to try out!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ooooooh! A holographic computer and keyboard! And its huge! How does it work Robin?"

"Well," Robin started explaining, " The room is fitted with light projectors and trackers. The floor and roof emits light at such a speed that the light particles collide giving the illusion of hardlight while the projectors throughout the room emmit the display. The room is fitted with cameras which detect a grid where the keyboard is. Trackers track the users fingers on the grid and for a hundred percent accuracy there are sensors which measure where the light is reflecting on the grid."

"Woah... so the whole room is one big computer..." Donny said in awe

Robin nodded, "Yeah."

"Cool." Donny said dreamily

"Not another Donny."

"Not another Robin."

Raph and Wally both said in unison while slapping their foreheads.

Robin cackled, "Finally! Someone who speaks English!"

Kid Flash scoffed, "Dude, we speak English. You speak something else entirely."

"I agree." Superboy grumbled

Robin turned to Donny with a smirk, "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

Donny laughed, "I know how you feel. It is nice to meet someone who actually speaks the same language as I do for once"

"Dudes it feels like I've just walked in on revenge of the nerds." Mikey said scratching his head.

"Agreed." Wally said with a clueless expression on his face.

"Ok nerd and tech talk later, mission talk now." Leo said looking at his brother Donny.

"Right." Robin went to the computer.

"The league are being held on Mystery Island."

"Mystery Island, sounds like one of Mikeys games." Raph jabbed a finger towards his youngest brother.

"It sometimes seems like it should be in a game." Artemis interrupted. "Some weird stuff happens on that island. "

"Define weird" Leo requested

"Well this one time Batman and I had to do a mission there and we went through a trap door in the ground in the middle of the day and when we went through the door on the other side it was the middle of the night and a completely different jungle..." Robin explained

"Hey you forgot to mention the dinosaurs" Kid Flash said

"Yeah and there's dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Donny asked with a hint of excitement in his voice

"Not again!" Raph and Mikey groaned in unison

"Again?" Aqualad queried

"It's a long story that involves time travel and a power-hungry maniac from a different dimension... don't ask" Leo said wearily

"Alright we must get started." Aqualad said, "We will enter the island in the bio ship... "

"The bio ship?!" Mikey interrupted.

"Whats the bio ship?" asked Leo.

"Its only the awesomest ship used by the Teens of Justice! And it can go invisible!"

"Wait 'Teens of Justice'?" Superboy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I'm trying to think up of some totally awesome team names for you guys. Don't worry i will be thinking of more." Mikey said already coming up with more.

"Mikey, focus." Leo said, "Sorry Aqualad, please carry on."

Aqualad gave a curt nod before carrying on, "Once on the island we will split into two teams. One team will serve as a distraction while the other rescues the captured League members."

Aqualad turned to Leo, "Will this work against the Shredder?"

Leo gave it some thought, "I think so. But we will have think this through well. With so many villans teamed up we have no idea what their defenses are."

"Actually we do." Robin replied while typing quickly, "We have a camera feed over the island, this way we can see how many goons there are." Leo looked at Robin. "What? Sidekick of Batman I can't help it."

Mikey giggled, "This guy is so cool"

Robin flashed him a grin before pulling up two separate camera feeds, one showed and island shaped as a question mark during the day and one during the night, "These are both live feeds," Robin said, "Don't ask how or why because even Batman doesn't get it."

"Robin, turn on the thermal imaging." Aqualad ordered.

A few seconds later lots of different coloured dots could be seen all over the island

"The red dots are human, Superman and Manhunter are blue." Robin explained, "The green are dinosaurs and the orange are other mammals on the island."

"Hang on I thought we were only dealing with Joker, Lex Luthor, Zoom, Black Manta and the Shredder; and they only have Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman" Superboy said, "So why are there like 100 red dots?"

"That would be the Shredder's army of foot ninja." Donny answered

"Wow." Artemis simply said.

"I'm actually starting to question wanting to be on the distraction team. That's pretty rare." Wally said scratching his head.

"Don't worry dude as long as you can fight trained armed ninjas then it's easy!" Mikey said happily.

"Oh yea sounds like a breeze. I hope you know that was sarcastic."

"C'mon KF, you spar with me all the time." Robin said cheerily

"Yeah, and I always loose!"

"Hey I can teach you some moves." Mikey said, "It's pretty easy and you can learn some awesome stuff and with your super speed you could totally!..."

"Mikey!" His 3 brothers shouted at him.

"That sounds totally rad." Wally whispered to Mikey when nobody was watching.

"Sweet dude."

"Okay then lets discus teams." Leo said to Aqualad.

"Well if you could describe your brothers talents to me I could determine which teams to put them on."

"Well Raph is an extreme hot head, so he punches first ask questions later." Raph smirked. "Donny as you saw is our brains. Mikey will mess with the bad guys minds and can get out of almost anything with his wit. And I give most of the orders."

"Yeah he's our fearless leader" Raph quipped, earning a glare from Leo

"And we've all been trained as shadow warriors but Leo's the best." Donny added.

"I'd put Mikey and Raph on the distraction team, they're good at distractions" Leo said

"It's my specialty!" Mikey added proudly

"Don and I will be on the rescue team." Leo finished

Aqualad nodded, "Very well, Superboy, Kid Flash and I will go with Raphael and Michaelangelo on the distraction team. Robin, Miss Martian and Artemis will be on the rescue team with Leonardo and Donatello."

The team and the turtles nodded in agreement.

"Robin, brief the turtles on what to expect when facing the Injustice League and then Leonardo can brief us on the Shredder and his army."

"Wow wait! Will I still get too meet the league if I'm on the distraction team?" Mikey asked hopefully. Raph slapped him over his head

"Ow!"

"Mikey, we're all coming back together so you'll meet them anyway." Donny said with a sigh

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. Raph slapped him over the head again

"Ow! Quit it!"

Wally and Artemis snickered

"Right it is now 9:30am, we will leave tomorrow night at 10pm sharp." Aqualad stated.

"Wow isn't that abit late?" Leo asked.

"They were taken this morning so they haven't been gone for too long. We need time to perfect our plan, we cannot afford to make any mistakes. We also need to be clued up on the others villans. We will have enough time."

"Sweet get to hang out with the team!" Mikey said as his brothers just shook his head.

Right at that moment a ringing noise came from Leonardo's belt. He pulled out a device shaped like a shell, "Shell, it's Master Splinter!" He exclaimed before answering the phone, "We're ok, Master... no it wasn't Savanti this time... no really we're okay, it was just some people who need our help... because the Shredder is part of their problem... We'll be fine, Father, it won't just be us... Yes they seem trustworthy..." a frustrated sigh was given, "Sensei, we've worked with other people before, we'll be fine... I don't know when we'll be back, a few days... Yes, Master Splinter... Goodbye, Father."

Kid Flash nudged Robin, "Sounds like one of those calls you get from you-know-who when you disappear."

Robin glared at Kid Flash before turning to Leo, "Over protective dad?" He asked

He nodded as Raph said, "You have no idea."

"Actually he has a pretty good one!" Kid Flash said

"Wally!" Robin hissed as he slapped Kid Flash over the head

"What? Everyone knows how over protective Bats gets over you!"

"Wally! Now is not the time." Robin glared at him.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asked.

"Now we get to know each other! " Megan said excitedly

"We need to run a few training simulations together to get used to each other's fighting styles and to learn to work together." Aqualad said seriously

"Can we eat first though?" Mikey asked, clutching his stomach, "I'm hungry!"

"Aha! someone who speaks my language!" Wally said

"Wally, you just ate like two hours ago!" Artemis said

"What's your point?" Wally asked

"Well hey you guys zapped us here before we could eat and we had just finished our morning training. So you better have food around here." Mikey said and added, "Please." As an after thought.

"I'll go make you something!" Megan said and flew off to the kitchen."

"Hey wait for me, I'll help!" Mikey called out, running after her

*A little while later*

Artemis watched as Wally and Mikey stuffed their faces with food. As if Wally wasn't bad enough, its like having two of him! Except Wally was better looking. 'What?! did I just think that?!' Artemis mentally slapped herself.

Mikey's brothers were watching him and Wally too

"Sheesh, and here I thought Mikey was the only one who could eat this much." Raph said

"Kid Flash has a really fast metabolism." Robin explained from his seat, also watching the duo stuff their faces, "... What's Mikey's excuse?"

"His stomach is a bottomless pit." Donatello said


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: please note that we have changed the time frame for this story a little... see the AN in chapter 1.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who are following this story and those of you who favourited it! Thank you again to those of you who have taken the time to review too!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leo was breathing hard as he regarded his opponent wearily. He had heard Robin's team make comments about Robin being a 'freaky ninja' but he hadn't taken the comments too seriously, but after what felt like an hour of sparring Leo had to give it to the kid that he definitely knew what he was doing.

Leo glanced at the team and his brothers who had finished their sparring matches long ago. He noticed that Superboy still looked a little irked and Leo couldn't supress a smirk at the memory of how easily Mikey took the super powered teen out simply by trash talking him, the same tactic the energetic turtle used on Raph all the time.

Robin saw the smirk on Leo's lips as he regarded their audience and took advantage of his opponent's distraction. He surged forward and threw himself into a series of front flips and hand springs, aiming to land on the turtle's chest and knock him over, but Leo wasn't as distracted as Robin thought he was.

He quickly side stepped Robin's attack and whirled around in time to see Robin twist in mid-air to land in a crouch facing Leo. Leo was definitely impressed, this kid moved through the air as if that was his natural habitat. The kid was definitely good but Leo could see that he was loosing his patience. Leo took advantage of this and made as if he was bewildered by Robin's amazing moves.

Robin saw Leo's expression go kind of slack and immediately surged forward. He wasn't entirely sure what happened next. He just knew that one moment he was throwing an attack at a distracted Leo and the next he was lying on the floor staring at the words 'ROBIN: FAIL' floating above his head

Leo stood over Robin and gave him a hand up.

"That was some amazing fighting there Robin." He said as he lifted him up.

"Not too bad yourself, considering you beat me."

"Well done Leonardo." Aqualad said appearing beside him.

"Thank you, I was thinking of us perhaps training together as a team next."

Aqualad nodded in agreement, "I was thinking the same thing, but would you and Robin not like to rest for a few minutes first?"

Robin shook his head, "I'm fine, lets keep going."

Leo noticed that the boy was drenched in sweat and still breathing hard, much the same as he was, and was about to suggest that taking a break didn't sound like such a bad idea but Kid Flash beat him to it.

"Dude you two were sparring for a good fifteen minutes! I mean look at you! You're drenched in sweat."

Robin glared at Kid Flash, "I'm fine, KF." he practically growled

To everyone else it looked like Robin was only being stubborn but Wally could see right through Robin's tough guy act.

"Dude," Wally lowered his voice, "I know you're worried about Batman, we're all worried about our mentors, but you won't be any help to anyone if you wear yourself out now."

Leo watched Robin's shoulders slump a little and couldn't help being reminded of the time when Master Splinter had been captured by the Shredder.

Leo walked up to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I kinda need a break, I think it will be ok if we take a few minutes." Robin looked at Leo and could see he understood. He nodded and they went to join the others.

Wally and Mikey were all too happy for a break, that meant snack time and a few minutes of video games.

As Mikey and Wally started the video game Donny approached Robin who was slowly sipping a bottle of water.

"Hey Robin," Donny said, "Artemis told me that you're the teams hacker."

Robin smirked, "That I am"

Donny grinned, "I do all the hacking too. So I was wondering..."

"Hack off?" Robin asked with a grin

"You hack my system while I hack yours." Donny challenged

"Bring it on!"

Robin and Donny sat at their computers.

"Well," said Robin as he clicked his knuckles, "I didn't beat you turtles in the brawn but maybe I can beat you in the brain department."

"You can give it you best shot." Donny said, "But don't take it too harshly when I beat you." Robin chuckled.

"Ok you two lets get this weird obsession over with quickly, i wanna go check out the gym." Raph said. "3-2-1 go!"

The room was silent with only the computers making the odd technical noises every now and then. The two boys were in deep concentration it was actually funny. Finally Robins computer displayed the words "Access granted" with green surrounding it.

"Woohoo!" The boy wonder exclaimed, "That was the longest it has ever taken me to hack, but it was definitely asterous!"

"Asterous?" Donny asked.

"The opposite of disasterous." Superboy supplied

"A.K.A totally rad dude." Mikey explained to his brother

"Ok let's go to the gym!" Raph said

"No wait, I'm almost through!" Donny exclaimed

Two minutes later Donny sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face as little comic Robin faces flashed green on his screen along with the words "Welcome, Boy Wonder."

"Dude, you have so got to show me some of your tricks!" He said to Robin, "I haven't been challenged like that in ages!"

"Sure! A little while back I created this programme it can..."

"And so the nerd talk begins." Superboy said, "I'm out of here, come on Raph I'll show you the gym."

Artemis was sitting in the kitchen watching Megan bake.

"This is the tenth batch of cookies! Imagine I had to bake like this all the time." M'gan said and she popped the last tray of cookies into the oven

"I smell cookies!" Wally sang as he and Mikey entered the kitchen

"You'd drop dead and Kid Mouth would keep eating until he died." Artemis answered M'gan

Aqualad entered the kitchen followed by the rest of the team and the turtles, excluding Superboy and Raph. Donny and Robin were still talking computers.

"We need to start the team training." Aqualad said

"Okay Aqualad, we just need to wait for this last batch of cookies to come out." Miss M said

Superboy and Raph joined them just as M'gan's cookies were done.

"Aqualad?" Megan suddenly asked looking upset, "Do you think uncle J'onn and the others will be ok?"

The room went quiet and the turtles saw the teams uneasyness at the thought. Except for Superboy that is, Superman didn't care for him so he just returned the favor.

"I think they are fine megan." Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder, "And they are just waiting for us to rescue them"

"Yeah, they're the Justice League." Kid Flash tried to sound encouraging, "They can handle anything."

"If they can handle anything then why did they get captured?" Superboy asked bluntly

"Because they don't know the Shredder," Leo told them calmly, "I'm sure they weren't expecting to run into a ninja army and a guy who doesn't die even if you cut his head off."

"What?!" Artemis's eyes widened, "How are we supposed to beat him then?"

"Uhm well we haven't figured that out yet." Donny said.

"Hey you guys deal with the other dudes, we will deal with the shredder." Raph told her

"No, the only way we will succeed is if we work together as a team." Aqualad said

"He's right, Raph." Leo said"Well then lets get started!" Megan flew to the training simulation and the others followed.

The following training exercise didn't go very well. Megan forgot to inform the turtles of how they communicate telepathically, so when she spoke to them in their heads they kind of freaked out. The next few minutes that followed Donny was trying to figure out how she did it while Mikey tried to do it.

The team used their code words for their tactics which left four clueless turtles doing their own thing. This ended up in alot of collisions.

The turtles barely spoke at all and constantly stuck to the shadows leaving the team clueless as to what they were doing.

All in all the simulation failed within ten minutes

Superboy punched the wall and growled, "This is useless! How are we supposed to work with them if they keep disappearing and not even talk to us!"

"Hey how do you expect us to work with you if you keep using codes that we don' even know? And thanks for the warning about the telepathy!" Raph growled

Superboy and Raphael glared at each other, looking ready to attack eachother

"Superboy calm down," Aqualad said, "I'm sure you'll recall that we did not work together as smoothly as we do now when we started out."

"Yeah, remember Robin kept disappearing too." Wally added helpfully

"So then lets put all our cards out on the table so we know more about each others tactics and will be able to communicate better." Leo suggested

Raph and Superboy reluctantly backed down and the team and turtles spent the next hour or so working out their communication problems before trying the simulation again. This time it went much better and they succeeded with only a few problems.

They spent the rest of the afternoon running different simulations until they all worked together as well as a well oiled machine

At around 10p.m. everyone was dead tired. Everyone went to bed and the turtles crashed in the lounge, falling asleep instantly. Except Leo who's brain wouldn't shut up with all the new fighting styles and tactics he had learnt today. Eventually he got up to go to the gym to try and make himself tired again.

When he got there he found that he wasn't the only one with that idea. Robin was on the gymnastics equipment that he hadn't payed much attention to earlier. Leo watched him in awe for a few minutes as he flew through the air with a grace and fluidity that he had seen on very few other people.

Robin finally noticed Leo watching him and dismounted the bars, landing perfectly before turning to face Leo

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked

Leo shook his head, "But I think we have different reasons for our insomnia."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because I can see that you're worried about your father."

Robin jerked in surprise, "How did you...?"

"You have the same look on your face that I saw every time I looked in the mirror a while ago."

"Your father was kidnapped too?"

"Yea by the Shredder." Leo said his name bitterly. "I also almost lost my brothers to him. And i couldn't stop him."

Robin saw the guilt on Leo's face and knew how he felt.

He was starting to hate the Shredder almost as much as the Joker. Almost. No person had the right to take away someone's family, and the Shredder had done it to the turtles before and now him. He would not let him get away with this


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so sorry for the delay! Fruityloops and I had some serious writer's block!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The team and the turtles spent the next day running through a few simulations designed for the specific villains they were going to deal with. They even found one for the Shredder that was surprisingly accurate. When the turtles questioned this Robin merely shrugged and said "Batman." As if that explained everything. When they were done running through the simulations they made sure they would have every thing they would need for the mission. Artemis packed all her trick arrows, Aqualad made sure his water bearers were in working order, M'gan prepped the bioship, Robin made sure his utility belt was well stocked with everything he would need, including enough cure for Joker venom for everyone and Wally packed his snacks while the turtles went through a few warm-up exercises to help them focus, which Robin joined in with when he was done packing.

With everyone finally ready to go, they all filed into the bio ship.

'When everyone is serious always expect Mikey to have a stupid grin on his face.' Raph thought as he smirked at his excited brother.

"Dudes can't believe we are flying in the bio ship! Now this is what I call driving in style" Mikey said as soon as everyone was inside.

"Actually Mikey that would be flying in style." Donny corrected him.

"Yea whatever same thing."

"Uhm this thing only has six seats," Donny said, "Where are we supposed to sit?"

"One second," M'gan said as she reached out to touch the bioship's control panel.

The Turtles watched in awe as the ship's interior shifted and changed and grew four more seats.

"Woah." Donny and Mikey said in unison

"Okay, that's definitely impressive," Raph said

"Definitely." Leo agreed

"How does it work?" Donny asked

"She's organic," M'gan answered, "She responds to my mental commands"

"Incredible."

"So you guys have actually been to a different dimension before?" Wally asked after a few minutes to fill the silence that had fallen

"Oh yeah... It was... not fun at all" Donny answered

"What are you talking about? I had tonnes of fun!" Mikey said

"Yeah me too." Raph said

"Yeah that's because you went to a dimension where we all had super powers, Mikey, and Raph went to one where he got to do some mega awesome race in the future." Leo said

"Wait, wait, wait... how many dimensions are there?" Robin asked

"Oh there are tonnes of them!" Mikey said, "And every few years warriors from all over the multiverse come together at the Battle Nexus to see who's the best. Which is me. I'm the -"

"Don't say it!" Raph growled

"Battle Nexus champion!" Mikey crowed

"Uhg!" All three of his brothers rolled their eyes and Raph hit him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

The flight was fairly short with M'gann flying and being eager to get to her uncle J'onn and the others

"Artemis status check." Robin said.

"We are almost at the island, lading area is clear and safe to land."

The sun set as soon as they touched down. They all got out and their moods switched to serious,even Wally but not quite Mikey who still hadn't realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Wow cool! Those rocks over there would be rad for skateboarding!"

"Ow!" Was the next thing that came out of Mikey's mouth as Raph slapped the back of his head again.

"Mikey remember how Master Splinter always says theres a time to joke and a time to be serious?" Donny asked him and he nodded, "Well now is the time to be serious."

Mikey stood up straight and saluted Donny, "Aye aye captain!"

"Alright, according to the coordinates we're about a mile away from the league's location." Robin said as he checked things on his wrist computer.

"Good, we'll stick together until we reach the outskirts of the enemy's camp and split up into the seperate teams from there. Miss Martian, please establish the psychic link."

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green for a few seconds and then they all suddenly heard her in there minds 'Link established'

'Very good. Alright team, let's move out.' Aqualad said, 'Robin, you have the map so lead the way'

'Right.' Robin replied and started leading them into the jungle

'This whole mind-link thing is still so weird.' Donny thought

'Don't worry, you'll get used to it.' Robin told him

'So mystery island huh? What exactly can we expect?' Leo asked

'Pretty much anything, it has a colourful imagination.' Wally told him

'Hey i have a colourful imagination too.' Mikey said, 'I create art up in my nogin.'

'Mikey your art up there is like a childs finger painting.' Raph said

Suddnely Robin stopped moving, 'Did you guys hear that?'

'Hear what?' Superboy asked

'I thought I heard movement'

'I don't hear any-' Wally's thought was cut off by a sudden crash from infront of them

They all tensed up as they watched a huge shape lumber towards them. When they could finally make out what it was a collective gasp of shock went through the group.

'Is that a..?' Artemis started asking

'It's a triceratops!' Donny informed them

'ZOG!' Mikey exclaimed happily

'Mikey that is not the Zog you know!' Leo exclaimed. Mikeys smile dropped as the triceratops attacked them.

'Maybe we should run now.' Wally said.

'Ya think?!' Artemis gave him a look.

'Oh hey, hang on a second...' Mikey said, diging into his pack

'Mikey!' Leo exclaimed as Mikey pulled out a bag of chips and held it out to the charging dinosaur

'Is he insane?!' Superboy asked as he turned to save Mikey but' as it turned out, Mikey didn't need saving.

The dinosaur had stopped to sniff Mikey's bag of chips and was now munching happily away as Mikey fed him some

'Works every time.' Mikey said smugly as the team stared at him in shock and his brothers shook their heads

'Uhhh okay now that we are friends with the dino, moving on.' Wally cautiously walked around the dinosaur with the rest of the team following.

Fifteen minutes later Robin stopped them again, 'We're here.'

'Miss Martian,' Aqualad said, 'See if you can get closer in camouflage mode so that we may have an idea of what we're up against. Everyone else, get ready.'

'Okay Aqualad.' Megan went camouflage and flew over the high security wall. She noted the surveillance cameras everywhere but one seemed to be broken. She looked down to see gaurds patrolling the area with their, well she thought they were gaurd dogs. They looked more like a mix of an earth animal dog and a tumberfoog that they had back at home. Tumberfoogs ate anything they could get their claws on. Megaan did not want her friends or herself running into one of those she decided. After one last check she went back.

'Okay Aqualad, they have cameras everywhere but i think one is broken, the red flashy light on it is off and it doesn't move like the others. The guards are constantly patrolling with guns and they have some scary looking guard dogs. Other than that there is a back door that looks forgotten that i think we can get in through.'

'Very well, it is time to split up. Robin, you get your team inside while we cause create the distraction.'

'Right.' Robin said with a nod

'Good luck and be careful.' Aqualad added

'Thanks and you too.' Robin said before disappearing into the forrest with Artemis, Miss Martian close behind him'

'Be safe.' Leo told Raph and Mikey

'Yeah, you too.' Raph replied

Leo and Donny nodded before following after Robin

Ten minutes later Robin's voice came over the link, 'We're in position.'

'Acknowledged,' Aqualad said before turning back to his team, 'Let us get with the distraction making.'

'Cowabunga.' Mikey said as they moved out of their hiding places


End file.
